The present invention relates to a car-used distress sign which is normally disposed on a rear side of the car in a horizontally linear pattern to serve as a third brake light. In case the car breaks down, the distress sign can be immediately changed into a triangular pattern by the driver without getting out of the car so as to inform the rearward car of the distress and ensure safety.
A conventional car-used distress sign is placed behind the car by the driver after the car breaks down. In case the car breaks down on a high way, it is extremely dangerous for the driver to get out of the car and locate the distress sign by reason that it is difficult for a driver of a rearward car to see the situation and stop the car in time. Therefore, it often takes place that the rearward car collides the forward broken down car.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a car-used distress sign which in case the car breaks down, can be immediately formed into a triangular pattern by the driver without getting out of the car so as to inform the rearward car of the distress in time and ensure safety.